guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jamal Abdullah Kiyemba
Jamal Abdullah Kiyemba, also known as Anthony Kiyemba, is a Ugandan citizen who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba, on suspicion of being a terrorist. detainees ARB|Set_12_1179-1239.pdf#21}} Sumarrized transcripts (.pdf), from Jamal Abdullah Kiyemba's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 21-23 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 701. The Department of Defense reports he was born on April 22, 1979, in Bunamwaya, Uganda. Background After his father died, he came to the UK from Uganda to join his mother in 1993 when he was 14 years old, and completed his education in London. He has been granted indefinite leave to remain in the country, but is not a British citizen. Because of this, the British Government has declined to make representations on his behalf.Five still held without help or hope, The Times, January 12, 2005 Kiyemba's lawyer, Clive Stafford Smith, says that Kiyemba was a participant in a hunger strike which started in July 2005 in protest at the conditions in the camp and alleged maltreatment, including alleged desecration of the Qur'an by American guards. The hunger strike ended on July 28, 2005 after promises were made to address the detainees' concerns. Many detainees resumed the hunger strike on August 8, 2005, believing the camp authorities had not lived up to their promises. Sam Kutesa, the Ugandan Minister of Foreign Affairs, was quoted on December 12, 2005 about his government's responsibility to intervene on Kiyemba's behalf.Guantanamo Inmate to Return to Uganda, ''All Africa, December 12, 2005 He said: "I understand that Britain gave up on him. I am yet to look at the papers. We have to intervene, but this depends on the documents." Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the War on Terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Kiyemba chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW Xstatus, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat – or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Kiyemba were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_3_1161-1234.pdf#74}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Jamal Abdullah Kiyemba Administrative Review Board - pages 74-75 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Kiyemba chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_3_769-943_FINAL.pdf#69}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Jamal Abdullah Kiyemba's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 69 Release Kiyemba was transferred to the United Kingdom in the winter of 2006, according to Ugandan paper The New Vision.Uganda Frees Ex-Gitmo Detainee Jamal Kiyemba, cageprisoners, April 18, 2006 Kiyemba was denied entry to the United Kingdom, and deported to Uganda. He was detained in Ugandan custody for two months, and released on April 18, 2006. According to the BBC, 02/06/06, he was considering whether to fight the government decision not to let him back into Britain. Kiyemba further stated: "I have lived in a 21st Century nightmare. I have been held hostage by the most developed, advanced, richest superpower".Guantanamo: the aftermath, by Jessica Rose, 02/06/06 BBC References External links *Third British resident held in Guantanamo Bay, The Guardian, August 1, 2003 *UK's 'forgotten' Cuba detainees, BBC, 25 January 2005 *Hunger strikers pledge to die in Guantánamo, The Guardian, September 9, 2005 *Terror camp man’s protest, This is Local London, September 16, 2005 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Ugandan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Ugandan Muslims Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People deported from the United Kingdom